Hipocrita
by MakoSenpai702
Summary: Este Fic va dedicado a mi gran Hamasuta-Senpai a quien le he prometido crearle un escrito de una de sus parejas favoritas y ha salido esta como regalo. El Tanuki quiere agradecerle por todas las cosas que ha vivido junto a su Senpai, sé que a veces peleamos, o más bien casi siempre, pero eso hace que seamos más amigos. ¡Que el fic sea de su agrado Hamasuta-Senpai! :0)
1. Chapter 1

El dolor no se puede esquivar, pero sí enmascarar, disfrazar aquella desesperación y desconformidad interior con una fina capa de emociones que actúan de forma hipócrita. Tal vez, no era la mejor forma de sanar aquella herida que casi nunca encuentra la forma de desaparecer, pero a Irina le resultaba bastante bien, y podía guardarse su propia incomodidad. Cada vez que recordaba aquellas escenas, aquellos tiempos de los cuales su compañero masculino y mejor amigo yacía albergando esos pensamientos en un desolado baúl de la reminiscencia, se mordía el labio inferior, pensando que ahora estaban más lejos que nunca, aunque solo fuera espiritualmente. Pero Irina era fuerte, ella no podía dejar que la tristeza la consumiera por dentro, después de todo debía asumir la verdad de que Issei era un demonio, esclavo del Clan Gremory y de la propia Rias, una exiliada de clase alta. Tenía que hacerse la idea de que ya no había nada que podía hacer, no existían caminos cuando la verdad era tan poderosa y objetiva como aquella.

Sus sentimientos yacían encadenados en lo profundo de su corazón mientras le colocaba al mal tiempo buena cara y se abstenía a continuar con la voluntad de su Dios. ¿Pero de que servía ser una fiel cierva cuando aún padeces de tristes emociones y de pensamientos pesimistas? Irina no tenía idea de cómo salir de ello. Aún su corazón se aceleraba cuando veía la lamilla espiritual que caracteriza al castaño, siempre fuerte, siempre activo y aspirando constantemente a más.

-Llueve…- Susurró una leve voz que yacía perdida sobre un bosque reinado por la oscuridad. Con su espada colocada ente medio de sus piernas y la sangre sobrante en el filo de ella.

Se detuvo a mirar el cielo, observando las nubes y la lluvia que no paraba de caer sobre su cuerpo expuesto al frío. Sus lágrimas disimulaban su tristeza al caer junto con las gotas de agua que aterrizaban sobre su rostro y se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas. Irina había cumplido su tarea, asesinar a un demonio callejero como se lo habían ordenado, pero aun habiendo ganado la dura batalla, todo seguía igual. Lo que hiciera no cambiaría el hecho de que ella era un ángel e Issei era un demonio, los extremos que supuestamente debían odiarse a muerte y por ello es que el sufrimiento de Irina se hacía presente cuando tomaba en cuenta aquellas características.

-¿Y si yo fuera una demonio… Como Xenovia…? - Pensó, levantándose del césped mojado a causa de la lluvia, donde el cadáver de dicho demonio ya no tenía otro objeto más que desaparecer lentamente en un centenar de luces que cancelarían su forma física en el mundo visible. El agua de las nubes limpiaba la sangre que descansaba en su excalibur. - Si yo fuera una más de ese clan, tal vez Issei-Kun y yo podríamos volver a estar juntos - Miró el cielo - Como en los viejos tiempos -

No se explicaba el por qué tenía que actuar indiferente a la hora de encontrarse con el Clan Gremory, Irina estaba feliz, como si todo estuviese perfectamente. El dolor no existía, era silenciado en lo profundo de sus emociones aunque sabía que pedía a gritos escapar mientras buscaba la forma de romper las celdas que ella misma creaba para resguardarlo. Estaba sola, sin nadie que estuviera junto a su misión de alma, Xenovia se había ido e Issei optó por un destino alternativo al que ella decidió tomar. ¿De qué servía la fe si no podías compartirla?, Irina comenzó a ignorarlo, su mente solo reflejaba la imagen del castaño.

A sus espaldas sintió el ruido de la invocación de un círculo mágico acompañada de la luz roja que caracterizaba el sello de la familia y miembros que podían usarlo. Tragó saliva ya que sabía quién se había presentado, una pelirroja de ojos zafiro quien esperaba encontrarse con ella.

-Ya he cumplido con mi tarea…- Susurró - Este demonio ya no volverá a molestar -

-Shidou Irina-San agradezco tu buena voluntad - Respondió Rias - Aunque sé que esto habría sido menos problema para ti si yo me hubiera encargado. Te pido disculpas por las molestias -

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Odiaba a Rias, o tal vez la idea de que Issei estaba enamorado de ella. No quería dirigirle la palabra, sentía rencor por la forma en la que se lo arrebató de las manos siendo ella su mejor amiga desde tiempos antiguos. Pero decidió no crear problemas y junto a una actitud casi infante con la combinación de una sonrisa burlona declaró su respuesta con juguetones movimientos físicos - Estoy para servirle a mi señor, yo también tengo la obligación de supervisar el área de esta ciudad sin importar quien sea la persona que esté causando el daño -

-Aprecio aquella iniciativa de tu parte - Rias cerró sus ojos por un momento - Has hecho un gran trabajo. Cuando quieras podré devolverte el favor -

Ella negó con su mano - Lo lamento, es mejor que no se genere una amistad entre demonio y ángel. Después de todo, nosotros existimos para el equilibrio - Irina le regaló una sonrisa antes de retirarse, besó su collar y declaró la palabra de finalización de una oración - ¡Amén! -

Caminó por calles desoladas donde aún reinaba la lluvia que caía desde los cielos. Irina no sentía frío pese a aquel traje que estaba usando que dejaba expuestos sus brazos y parte de sus piernas. Quería volver a casa, a descansar después de una noche tan agotadora. Con su mirada baja y una respiración que denotaba su tristeza aún en juego, sintió la vibración de su teléfono celular que yacía en uno de sus bolsillos. Irina rápidamente lo tomó, no era usual que le llegarán notificaciones, llamadas de personas o del consejo celestial superior luego de una misión. Tal vez habría sido para confirmar que su tarea haya sido cumplida con éxito, pensó, sin embargo, al encontrarse con el escrito que manifestaba el mensaje de su teléfono, su mano no logró sostener con eficacia el dispositivo y el celular cayó hacía el frío charco de agua que yacía sobre la calle.

- "Encuéntrate conmigo cerca de esta dirección…." - Relataba el mensaje a manos de un joven castaño de ojos café dorados, muy conocido por Irina, y hasta admirado por ella. Aquel que era protagonista de su desconformidad emocional y del dolor que sentía en ese momento.

A penas podía ver lo que le deparaba con la oscuridad que dominaba los lugares de la ciudad en ese tiempo, pero no iba a perderse la oportunidad de poder hablar con él. La lluvia aún seguía manifestando su presencia sobre la calle, Irina decidió colocarse su túnica para abrigarse aunque no fuera necesario por ser prácticamente superior a la resistencia humana. Pudo notar un edificio cerca de donde estaba escrita la dirección, básicamente se describían por ser lugares abandonados, perfectos para la reunión de un grupo demoniaco o gremio de ángeles que buscaban realizar sus organizaciones con la certeza de que la humanidad no se diera cuenta.

El corazón de Irina comenzó a palpitar cuando lo vio apoyado sobre la pared del gran edificio, esperándola. Vestía la misma ropa que siempre, y eso fue la variable que le permitió a Irina sentirse segura de que no iría a ser alguien más. No tardó encontrarse con él cerca de ahí, Issei parecía estar con un rostro un poco desolado y triste mientras ella, solo guardaba silencio.

-El tiempo es una mierda…- Declaró el castaño - ¿Tienes frío? -

Irina negó con la cabeza, con una señal de inocencia - Recibí tu mensaje. ¿Querías hablar? -

Issei suspiró antes de hablar, una gran exhalación que puso aún más nerviosa a la peli anaranjada - Solo quería saber cómo estabas. Hace ya meses que no hablamos, no he sabido nada de ti -

-Pues nada ha cambiado - Sonrió - Solo he trabajado como se me pide. Nada en especial -

El castaño sonrió con falsedad - Antes solíamos salir más, aun dejando de ser humanos -

-Pues Issei-Kun los panoramas cambian…- Comentó ella - Seguramente ha habido cosas que hacer y por ello no podemos seguir saliendo como lo hacíamos antes -

-Yo creía que te habías enojado conmigo…- Susurró -

Irina rio con incredulidad - ¿Cómo podría yo estar enojada contigo? No tendría la razón -

El castaño volvió a sonreír - Estuve pensando y…. - Se rascó la nuca antes de hablar - Parece que te he dejado muy sola últimamente. Quiero compensarlo -

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Irina se mordiera el labio inferior con suma discreción. El latido de su corazón se hacía más fuerte mientras su nerviosismo comenzaba a manifestarse - Si Xenovia no se hubiera ido con ustedes, tal vez yo estaría un poquito más acompañada - Sonrió con delicadeza - Y la verdad no estoy sola, tengo al señor que me acompaña…-

-Hablo de alguien a quien puedas ver, alguien con quien estar. Ese por supuesto debería ser yo -

-_Por dios….- _Pensó - ¡Muy bien Issei-Kun! ¡Vamos a organizar una salida para un día de estos! - Intentó salir del sentimiento que la mantenía aferrada a su tristeza, con tal de que su amigo no se diera cuenta y así poder eludir una vez más la posibilidad de que se preocuparan por ella -

De improviso Issei se acercó, tomó a Irina y la trajo hacía sus brazos en señal de quedar ambos en un cálido y amistoso abrazo que ella no había recibido desde hace mucho tiempo. Se quedó perpleja a que él hiciera algo como aquella, normalmente era ella quien le pedía a favores que le regalara uno de esos cuando existía una confianza mutua en los tiempos en los que se volvieron a ver y decidieron retomar la amistad perdida, ahora era Issei quien intentaba recuperar esa confianza teniendo a una confundida chica entre sus brazos.

-Me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar…. Yo sé cómo te sientes, no me vas a mentir -

Irina escuchó aquellas palabras y rápidamente respondió al abrazo, aferrándose al cuello de Issei con fuerza para poder sentir la unión entre ambos cuerpo. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras el castaño podía escuchar los leves sollozos de la peli anaranjada. Comenzó a recordar aquellas risas y divertidos momentos en los que salían al cine y al parque de diversiones, cuando eran acompañados por Kiba y Koneko, quienes también disfrutaban de una bonita experiencia al ser cautivados por la enérgica personalidad de un ángel.

-Idiota….- Declaró aquella - Si sabes que te he extrañado… no me hagas sentir así….-

-Irina…- Issei fijó su mirada en su rostro - Todo está bien, ahora volveremos a salir juntos - Le señaló con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos - Yo quería preguntarte….-

-¿Qué sucede?...- Susurró ella con mucha curiosidad.

Issei consultó en su chaqueta y le enseñó la pieza de un caballo, obviamente de ajedrez de color rojo como el cabello de la misma Rias Gremory. Ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de que quería decir la demostración de ese símbolo de juego y sus ojos se centraron en la mirada del castaño.

-¿Qué dices? -

-¿Por qué estás dándome esa posibilidad? Yo no lo entiendo….-

-Quiero que estés con nosotros. Que te sientas a gusto con nuestro grupo. Rias-Sama me ha dado la posibilidad de integrarte. Ahora está en tus manos si quieres ser parte de mi mundo -

Ella se abalanzó sobre él trayendo sus labios a realizar un leve contacto contra los suyos. Inmediatamente un sonrojo se dio a conocer entre ambos, Issei rápidamente tomó la iniciativa de ello y tomó la cintura de aquel ángel. Por el contrario Irina cruzó sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico y disfruto de aquella sensación. El tiempo no era muy bueno para aquella escena o tal vez fomentaba la iniciativa de ambos a querer seguir con el beso durante un largo tiempo. El corazón de ambos palpitaba con fuerza, las manos de Issei comenzaron a temblar momentáneamente aunque eso no lo iría a detenerse, ya que él también resguardaba sentimientos por la chica a quien conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Se separaron por un momento, Issei completamente perplejo e Irina con un sonrojo que la hacía ver demasiado tierna.

-Yo…. ¿Harías eso por mí?...- Preguntó Issei.

-¿Quieres que sea un caballero de la familia Gremory? - Ella no estaba muy convencida.

-No quiero que seas un caballero de la familia….- Issei hizo que ella lo mirara y volvió a besar sus labios - Quiero que tú seas mi caballero -

Irina sonrió con ternura y rápidamente abrazó a Issei tomando la pieza que se le había sido ofrecida. Tal vez el amor significaba más que una promesa a la divinidad, tal vez Irina no estaba cumpliendo su labor correctamente, tal vez debía hacerlo junto a la persona que amase. Ambos volvieron a encontrarse en un tierno beso con la sensación de que irían a disfrutar de muchos más al paso del tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Se debía de ser muy valiente para estar dispuesto a abandonar el libre albedrio, Irina estaba consciente de ello. Los ideales de la chica que alguna vez se caracterizaron por pertenecer a las tropas de dios, se volvieron oscuros. Su libertad fue sentenciada y reemplazada por cadenas que limitarían su libertad de expresión. Las plumas de sus alas, se volvieron tristes y frías, pues ya no pertenecían al mundo de lo divino. Vería la vida con un cambio radical en su pensamiento, como una más del tablero de la familia Gremory. Mas, eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, pues cumplía obedientemente su deber, convocando la excalibur que le correspondía, luchando en la posición _Peón _junto a su novio Issei Hyoudou. Nada de lo anterior tendría importancia mientras el nuevo destino que se le había designado a Irina, fuera el de estar junto al demonio favorito de la pelirroja de ojos azules, en lo que le restaba de vida.

Sin embargo, Rias no se sentía cómoda con la posición que le había concedido a la castaña. Su habilidad y dominio sobre una espada, la habrían colocado indiscutiblemente en la posición del _Caballo, _de no ser porque ambos puestos estaban ocupados. Podría mover a Zenobia y convertirla en una _Torre _para organizar sus piezas, pero no lo tenía completamente seguro.

Sus preocupaciones eran meditadas mientras bebía una taza de té caliente servida por su reina, una pieza indispensable para ella. Akeno por el contrario, yacía organizando unos papeles mientras reía en susurros como comúnmente lo hacía, llamando a propósito la atención de su presidenta - Es admirable ver como la familia Gremory, crece día a día…- Comentó.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y mantuvo su taza de té en espera - ¿Lo dices por Irina Shidou? -

- Su fe era digna de admirarse por Xenovia. Pero pareciera ser… que sus sentimientos hacía Issei fueron mucho más fuertes - Rias se mordió el labio inferior - ¿Me equivoco? -

- No, claro que no…- Se mantuvo mirando las ondas que nacían desde el punto central de su taza de té caliente - Issei se ha sentido mucho mejor últimamente…-

- Si no te conociera… Diría que eres un ángel en cuerpo de demonio, Rias - Al ver a la chica voltearse rápidamente para obsérvala con el ceño fruncido, la sacerdotisa del relámpago cambio la expresión de su rostro a uno que hablaba con suma seriedad - Le has permitido a Issei-Kun, la entrada de dos ángeles que han mejorado su calidad de vida. ¿No cree usted que es mucha bondad? -

- _¿Será cierto…?_ - Rias repasó aquellas palabras en su mente - Irina ha renunciado a su libertad para estar con él…- Sus cejas denotaron una expresión molesta y confundida - Akeno. Es todo por hoy, por favor retírate…-

La chica de cabello exageradamente largo realizó una reverencia con elegancia y se despidió - Usted es una gran presidenta, Rias Gremory. No se le olvide nunca ello…-

Jamás se había visto una danza más majestuosa que la de Shidou Irina, convocando la fuerza de su propia espada que generaba una hermosa melodía que sólo conocían los espadachines. La magia oscura nacía del impacto entre la excalibur de Irina y la Sword Birth de Yuuto. Fuera del edificio del club de ocultismo, el entrenamiento entre ambos demonios se estaba dando a conocer mientras sus otros compañeros yacían observando el majestuoso poder de las piezas de la presidenta. Nadie más que Rias y Akeno, conocían el noviazgo entre los _Peones _de la familia, pues Yuuto y Asia no habían cambiado su perspectiva del pervertido castaño de ojos dorados.

Finalmente, la danza espada terminó en una mirada que denotaba una espíritu competitivo por ambas piezas demoniacas - Ha sido un gran entrenamiento - Declaró Asia luego de ello.

- Lamentamos que hayas tenido que ser un _Peón _- Dijo Xenovia junto a Yuuto.

Irina se encogió de hombros con una mirada comprensiva - La verdad, no me importa -

Issei caminó hacia ella - ¿Lo dices por mí o te daba igual ser un _Peón? - _Tomó levemente su cintura, llamando excesivamente la atención del rubio de ojos azules.

La castaña respondió ante ello, sin importarle nada más, aferrándose al cuello de su novio para regalarle un tierno beso que generó un gran impacto en los presentes - Que dulce eres…-

- Esto…. - Asia se quedó perpleja, al parecer le había afectado bastante - ¿Cuándo es que…? -

- Vaya, Vaya…- Xenovia se cruzó de brazos - Esto no me lo esperaba…-

- Issei-Kun ha encontrado el amor - Yuuto sonrió satisfactoriamente - Me agrada saber que ya no tendremos que soportarlo con sus comentarios pervertidos…- Xenovia rio respecto.

- Sería un milagro que eso sucediese. Issei-Senpai no sabe el bajo nivel de cordura en el que se encuentra para mí…- Comentó la peliblanca que llevaba la posición _Torre. _

- ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Kiba? - Demandó el castaño. Mientras balbuceaba, Koneko pudo identificar el shock en el que se encontraba la rubia de ojos verdes - ¡Compañero! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de mí? -

Irina solo rio al ver la estupidez con la que su novio intentaba divertir a las masas - Tranquilos, que yo mediré ese extraño y retorcido ideal…- Dirigió sus labios nuevamente a los del castaño, Asia se mantuvo con la mirada baja respecto a ello - Después de todo, nadie es como yo…-

Issei se encogió de hombros y la abrazo - Tienes razón, nadie es como tú….-

- Adiós Issei-Senpai pervertido…. Hola Issei-Senpai cursi - Declaró Koneko.

- Um… ¿A dónde vas, Asia? - Preguntó Xenovia observando la forma en la que la rubia estaba dispuesta a retirarse de allí -

- Yo…. - Asia parecía desconcertada - Olvidé que se me habían terminado unas cosas y necesito ir al centro comercial a comprar… Nada importante - Se detuvo un momento para observar a la pareja de piezas de igual valor - Issei-San, felicidades por tu nueva novia. Lo mismo digo de usted, Irina-San…- Ambos sonrieron respecto a ello.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - Le preguntó Yuuto, llamando la atención de Koneko y Xenovia.

- No. - Asia respondió con un poco de amargura - Quisiera estar sola mientras compro…-

- Oh… está bien - El rubio se sintió confundido y molesto respecto a esa negación tan fría.

- Buen trabajo a todos. Nos vemos - La rubia salió de allí, encaminándose hacía la ciudad.

Issei solo se quedó mirándola con un rostro curioso y triste respecto a esa conducta que no era partidaria de ella. Nunca nada le hacía separarse de ese comportamiento altruista, definitivamente había concluido que Asia estaba rara.

- Dale un respiro… chico caballeroso…- Xenovia le hizo una seña con ambas cejas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -

Irina se sorprendió - ¿Acaso será cierto que te gusta esa chica, Yuuto-Senpai? - Issei también despertó su atención en el gesto que había realizado frente a la chica de ojos verdes.

- Ya no importa…- Frunció el ceño y se separó del grupo.

Los días pasaban como el cambiar de las páginas de un libro frente a una lectura, nada importante que realizar, ni nada que amenazara a la humanidad. Issei e Irina habían tenido tiempo para sí mismos, entre salidas hacía lugares románticos concedidos por la presidenta de la familia Gremory. El castaño ya casi no hablaba con la rubia de ojos verdes, a no ser que fuera durante en el entrenamiento en el que era herido por los descuidos de Koneko y Yuuto. Ella seguía rara, pues los acontecimientos no jugaban a su favor y la vida solo le estaba haciendo vivir un capítulo de puros infortunios. Jamás nadie se contrapuso al noviazgo de las piezas soldados, pues Rias estaba muy ocupada en sus asuntos del mundo demonio y Asia tenía mucho entrenamiento como curandera, pues la familia había crecido y necesitaba desarrollar nuevas técnicas de sanación.

Una noche no muy diferente de las otras, Issei se había presentado tarde en el edificio del club de ocultismo, dejando una bolsa con una tarta de pastel en su interior, de lo que había quedado de su cita con Irina, específicamente para Koneko. Era una noche sin misiones o cosas importantes, Rias estaba en el infierno junto a su familia y organizando factores con su hermano, mientras que los otros solo estaban a merced de la búsqueda del castaño.

-¿Hay alguien…? - Preguntó un poco confundido de que nadie estuviera presente.

De pronto escuchó el sonido de un conjuro mágico ser convocado, un resplandor verde que emergió desde una habitación. El castaño caminó hacía allí y se encontró con la rubia, practicar su habilidad frente a su dragón que yacía recostado sobre una camilla.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí sola? -

- Issei-San….- Asia rápidamente cancelo la habilidad purificadora y Rassei se despertó - Como ya viste, estaba ayudándole a mi familiar a aliviar su dolor de panza…-

- Oh… Ya entiendo…- Issei se mantuvo a distancia - ¿Has visto a Yuuto o Xenovia, Koneko quizás? -

- Koneko y Xenovia fueron al cine. Y Yuuto llegará en unos momentos - La rubia se sonrojo - Dijo que quería ir a cambiarse, porque iríamos a salir juntos…-

Los ojos de Issei se abrieron en señal de sorpresa - Así que tú y Kiba…-

- Bueno, no es como si algo más pasara entre nosotros dos…- Balbuceó la rubia de ojos verdes.

- Es admirable que practiques ese poder con el que te identificas…-

- ¿Sí? - Asia colocó su mano en su corazón - Siento que he avanzado mucho con él. Aunque todavía soy incapaz de sanar ciertos dolores… Por alguna razón yo….-

- ¿Oh? ¿Es que acaso sucede algo malo Asia? - Issei se expresión de forma triste - ¿Qué te duele? -

- No es una herida física. Por eso tardará más en sanar -

- Oh creo saber lo que está pasando…- El castaño sonrió y se acercó lentamente hacía la castaña de ojos verdes.

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de una figura femenina y de largo cabello amarrado a dos coletas. Irina se había presentado con una sonrisa en su rostro y vestida de una forma muy casual, una camisa amarilla, unos pantalones y botas de color negro. Caminó por el club de ocultismo buscando señales de vida inteligente, aunque no pudo hacer mucho con la oscuridad que yacía obstaculizando la visión de las cosas.

- ¿Es Irina verdad? - Preguntó Issei, estando abrazado junto a Asia.

- Ella es increíble. ¿Cómo podría estar en desacuerdo con eso? - La rubia no quería contestar la forma de cariño que su mejor amigo, estaba dispuesto a entregarle.

- No estoy tratando de decir lo contrario. Yo estoy enamorado de ella…-

Asia se mordió el labio inferior - Lo sé, y lo entiendo. Issei-San, no tienes por qué hacer esto -

- Aún sigues siendo mi mejor amiga… y siempre lo serás hasta que pase cualquier cosa -

- ¿Cómo un hermano? - Asia sonrió y contesto el abrazo - Me agradaría que fueras mi Onii-Chan.

- No debería por qué agradarte la idea. Ya lo somos desde hace un buen tiempo…-

- Lo quiero mucho Issei-San…-

- Gracias, yo también siento lo mismo por ti…-

Lo que se podía identificar como un obsequio que yacía en la mano de Irina, fue botado al suelo luego de escuchar aquellas palabras. Su expresión en su rostro no se podía definir por el cabello que tenía encima. Sólo, sus labios que se mordían la parte inferior con suma molestia. Finalmente decidió apartarse, emprendiendo camino hacía las afueras del club de ocultismo donde Yuuto abrió la puerta y resultó empujado por la misma chica que había explotado en celos y furia.

_Continuará… _

**Nota del autor: **¡Hola amigos!, bien. Aquí estuvo la segunda parte de Hipócrita, espero lo hayan disfrutado pues decidí posponer la parte final en el último capítulo del escrito. Dedicado a Hans, un compañero de curso. Espero te haya gustado esta historia. Gracias por leer.


End file.
